Thoughts
by Feuer Drache 99
Summary: This is my first songfic, and the lyrics are from Vanessa Carlton, "A Thousand Miles". Holly laid in her bed, thinking about Artemis and how much she really misses him. She finally gives in and goes to see him...


A/N: This is my first Artemis/Holly fanfic, as well as my first songfic (the lyrics are in bold), so please do not flame me if I stink at this. I have written other romances, so this should be good. And could you please review on my other story with ideas on what I should write for the next chappy? It would really help alot!!  
Thanks!!  
Princess Karita  
********  
  
*Makin' my way downtown  
walkin fast faces passin'  
homebound  
Starin' blankly ahead  
just makin my way makin' a way  
through the crowd*  
  
Holly lay in her bed, thinking. It had been three months since Artemis had kidnapped her. She had escaped because she had an acorn, and the LEP had bio-bombed Fowl manor. By some miracle he had escaped.  
  
*And I need you, and I'll miss you  
and now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you tonight*  
  
She had just realized that she missed Artemis. That boy, there was something about him that made Holly have a feeling in her stomach. It was an odd feeling, it was almost like... love.  
  
  
*It's always times like these when I think of you  
and I wonder if you ever think of me  
Is everything so wrong that you don't belong  
Living with everything in your precious memory*  
  
  
The Captain reached over to her bedside table and picked up a picture. It was a picture of Artemis, she had snapped it with her helmet cam and kept it by her bedside ever since. He was smiling; not a smirk, not a sadistic grin, just a smile. A plain, ordinary smile.   
  
*'Cuz I'll need you, and I'll miss you  
and now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you tonight*  
  
Holly wondered if Artemis ever thought of her, because she knew in her heart that she would do anything to see him. When she had looked into his cold, navy blue eyes, she saw an empty space, a void. But when she had helped him save his father in the Arctic, Artemis's eyes had changed. When he looked at her, the boy's cold eyes sparked light blue... a sign of true love.  
  
*And I still need you, and I still miss you  
and now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you...*  
  
Holly sighed. She really did love him, but... She gave a huff of exasperation and threw back the blankets, getting up. She quickly changed and snuck out the door, hoping against hope the commander would not see her.  
  
*If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you, if I could just hold you, tonight.*  
  
She secretly rode a shuttle to the exit closest to Artemis's house, and she snuck in the window she knew he always kept open in the third floor. She crept across the hallway to Artemis's bedroom door, when she heard a heavy creak, and she immediately shielded, even though she knew it was Butler on his midnight rounds. After he was gone, she unshielded and gently opened the door.   
She was hardly surprised to see a faint light coming from the boy's computer, and to see Artemis in front of it. Holly stifled a gasp as the floor creaked. Artemis heard it, and turned to see what it was. His shocked expression was priceless, and Holly saw, even in the faint light, his eyes had changed the moment he saw her.   
"H-Holly? What are you doing here?" Holly shrugged and said," I don't really know, I kinda came to..." "To see me?" he finished. "Yeah." He smiled the genuine smile of his when he was with Holly, and got up from his chair. He knelt down until he was eye level with Holly. He whispered, "I missed you." "Me too..." Artemis leaned closer to Holly until she could feel his breath on her skin. Artemis whispered "I love you, Holly." "I love you too, Artemis." Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and Holly leaned into him, loving every moment of it. Artemis finally, although reluctantly, pulled away from Holly and gave a 'I-know-we-aren't-supposed-to-be-doing-this-but-it-feels-so-good-I-want-to-anyway' sigh. He stood up and said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye..." Holly shook her head defiantly. "No. I'm staying here." Artemis was a little surprised, but agreed. "Well, if you insist," he said. "You can sleep on the couch if you want, but..." He smiled mischeviously, waiting patiently for Holly to decide. "Hmm, let me think about that," she said sarcastically, smiling. "I forgot how tired I was. Well, I better be getting to bed..." Artemis yawned and let the sentence trail off. Holly nodded and smiled slightly, taking note of what that meant. (A/N: Literally, ok?? And if you don't know what I am talking about, ask in a review.) Artemis was already dressed for bed, so he gave Holly a big t-shirt to sleep in, and let her change for bed in his bathroom while he put his computer to sleep. She came out and crawled into bed beside Artemis, her one and only true love.  
  
  
*********  
Well, how did you like my very first A/H fic? Please review, I will be very happy if you do!!  
P.K. 


End file.
